Captain Bloxbeard
Explanation Captain Bloxbeard was a special event boss that was added in version 1.0.5 RELEASE, the RBLXWare Summer Update 2019. The boss minigame started by teleporting players on a ship and having them dig for the treasure chest at the center of the island with a shovel. Once the treasure chest had been found it would land at a spot with a beam coming out of it. After a few seconds another ship would appear and stop at the shore. Captain Bloxbeard would come out of the ship and the battle would begin. Players were given 10 minutes to defeat him. The boss would end if the boss is defeated, the time runs out, or all players die. When Bloxbeard entered his rage mode, the blast radius of his explosive attacks increase and can stun you and his attack power increases. Once the boss is defeated, the remaining players were required to kill the rest of the crew. The players would have to kill the remaining crew within 2 minutes to win. Once the crew was defeated, anyone alive would be awarded the Summer 2019 badge and unlock the Cannon. Gifts would spew out of the treasure chest on the main arena for 50 seconds, and all alive players could unwrap them for bonus items. The boss would then end. Captain Bloxbeard's Health * 1-2 Players: 5000 Health * 3-4 Players: 7000 Health * 5-6 Players: 9000 Health * 7-8 Players: 11000 Health * 9-10 Players: 13000 Health * 11-12 Players: 15000 Health Attacks * Sword Slash - Slashes his sword at a random player. * Sword Spin - Spins around wielding his sword while charging at a random player. * Cannon Fire - Fires his cannon at a random direction, causing a explosion and destroying terrain. * Cannon Launch - Aims his cannon at the air and fires 3 cannonballs that when land, cause a explosion and destroy terrain. * Firework - Fires a firework straight into the air to call for more minions. Minions Minions will spawn at random or when the Firework attack is used. They are slower than Players and can drop items when they die. * Minion 1: Melee User, Trips Players and does damage on hit. Health: 40. Possible Item Drops: Health Potion * Minion 2: Melee User, Does lots of damage and can hit more than once. Health: 80-120. Possible Item Drops: Cutlass, Health Potion * Minion 3: Ranged User, Will try to avoid Players and shoot them from afar. Health: 80-120. Possible Item Drops: Crossbow, Health Potion Help * Be careful when Bloxbeard has his sword out as he can do his sword spin attack at any moment. * Be sure to defeat Bloxbeard's minions at times as they can drop goodies that can help you against him. * Always make sure to look up when Bloxbeard does his cannon launch move to get out of the way of the cannonballs. Rewards * Summer 2019 Badge * Cannon * Store Points * Tokens * XP * Aqua * Sunny Friend * Water Gun * Cutlass * Sunny Beach Gallery BoomerIsland.png|The island where the battle takes place. TreasureLocation.PNG|Spots where the treasure chest can be found. PirateShip.png|Ship where Captain Bloxbeard and his minions come from. BloxbeardVictory.png|Players opening presents that come out of the chest. Category:Event Exclusive Category:Boss Battle Minigames Category:Boss Minigames Category:Removed Category:RBLXWare